


Emmay Day 6 Action scene

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood, Emmy kicks butt, Fighting, Gen, Weapons, but not too graphic, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Already posted this on Tumblr but I really liked how it turned out so might as well post it here too. Emmy fights. Also she's a badass. That's basically all you need to know.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Emmay Day 6 Action scene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

She could feel the warm liquid drip down the side of her face. She couldn't do anything about it now. She had to focus.

''Seems like you are getting tired little girl.'' the man on the other side of the room snickered.

Emmy sucked in a deep breath and straightened her back.

''Me, tired? I don't think so. I can go all day.'' she smirked confidently.

''Fine with me,'' he frowned. ''Get her.''

Another wave of tugs rushed from behind the man in black from inside the shadows.

''How many henchmen do you have!?'' Emmy yelled.

''Enough to deal with brats like you.''

The first guy that approached her slugged his oversized fist in the direction of her face. She ducked under fast.

A jab to his ribs. Crack. Move back. Assess your surroundings. The henchman toppled over on the floor, holding his chest in pain. Emmy looked to her side. A man with a knife coming at her. Move to the left. Grab his wrist. Kick his leg. Throw him over. He is on the ground. Kick knife out of hand. Run around to the next guy.

One of the henchmen watched in horror as Emmy expertly made her way through the room. She had broken bones, dislocated shoulders, punched out teeth and laughed during all of it. She was strong. Too strong.

''We need to go all at once!'' he shouted, hoping the rest would follow.

Emmy's heart was pumping. The adrenaline had been flowing through her at an all time high. She heard the henchman call out and stopped in her tracks. She panted and licked her lips. Her mouth was dry. It tasted like salt and copper. Must have been the blood. Her body was shaking. She knew she was straining her muscles more than she should, but she had no choice. All of this was to distract the villain in front of her.

The professor had thought of an ingenious plan to capture the terrorist that had plagued London for weeks. The police were quickly on board and Emmy was given her assignment. She hoped it would work.

The group surrounded Emmy and slowly started closing in on her. She looked around and noticed several dangerous looking weapons that could mean a painful death. She could feel herself backing up against a cold stone wall. She counted 8 men. 3 were holding knives and 1 was holding a spear.

_How the hell did that guy get a spear?_

She breathed in and out slowly to clear her mind and waited for them to make their move. She was trained for this. She could do this. The guy with the spear moved forward with one of his feet, shifting his weight towards her. Emmy moved forward.

Grab his spear on the hilt. Knee the wood. Spear breaks. Grab the top. Move back. Jump against the wall. Launch self off. Kick the spear guy in the head. The rest moves in. Use the spear to fight back. Knife slashes my skin. Warmth on my arm. Stab the first guy in the leg. He screams. Topples forward. Jump on his back. Roundhouse my boot into two faces. 4 down. 4 to go.

She ran across the room to create some space between her and the bad guys. She was out of breath. She didn't know how much longer she would last. Another wave might prove fatal. She turned her head to see if they were pursuing, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She didn't have time to see who it was, when the hand forced her over his back and onto the ground. She gasped as her body hit the cold floor. A heavy boot pressed down on her chest, making it very hard to breath.

''Got you now, you snake.'' the terrorist spat onto her.

''Emmy!''

A familiar voice.

Emmy turned her head and watched a man in a tall tophat run towards her through blurred vision. Behind him a large force for backup. She had made it. She had fulfilled her assignment by distracting him. She looked back up and smiled victoriously at the grimacing villain above her.

''We won.'' She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written an action scene before! Was very interesting. Also, pretty hard. Hope you liked it!


End file.
